celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Digimon The Movie
''Clubhouse At The Movies - Digimon The Movie ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Eight Years Ago In Washington, Missouri, before their adventure in the Digital World, siblings Tai and Kari Kamiya witness a Digi-Egg emerging from their computer. The egg soon hatches, revealing a Botamon. The Digimon rapidly digivolves into Koromon and then a very large Agumon, who unintentionally destroys a good part of the neighborhood. A second Digi-Egg appears in the sky to reveal a Parrotmon. Agumon digivolves to Greymon, but brutally loses the battle. Tai wakes Greymon with Kari's whistle, who defeats Parrotmon and disappears with him. The next day, the manager of the neighborhood drugstore is shocked to find his place of business covered in rubble. He contacts his assistant via mobile phone, informing him that the store had been demolished. At that time, neither of them knew what had really happened. Soon, a local walks by and tells the drugstore manager that this was all due to a Digimon. When the assistant shows up, the manager explains what has happened, and then the two formulate a plan to eliminate the Digimon, swearing vengeance against whoever caused this. Four Years Later About six months after the DigiDestined departed from the Digital World, Izzy discovers a virus infecting Digi-Egg on the internet and rushes over to Tai's apartment to inform him about the newly-hatched Digimon, Kuramon. Tai and Izzy monitor him, horrified as Kuramon rapidly digivolves to its Rookie level, Keramon, all the while consuming large amounts of computer data until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World, warning them about the dangers of his growth. He dispatches Agumon and Tentomon to stop the Digimon. Keramon digivolves into Infermon, and easily defeats the Champion and Ultimate forms of Tentomon and Agumon, revealing that Keramon completely skipped over his Champion form and digivolved straight to his Ultimate level. Tai furiously tries to alert the rest of the DigiDestined, but succeeds enlisting only the help of brothers Matt and T.K. Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, prompting Infermon to Digivolve into Diaboromon, but they slow down and are severely beaten because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy from people around the world who are watching the battle from their computers. Diaboromon begins to duplicate himself and sets up a timer for ten minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch two nuclear missiles: one headed for Colorado, the other for the Tai's former neighborhood in Odaiba, Tokyo. Unable to accept defeat and because their bond with their Digimon is so strong, Tai and Matt become digital and enter their computers to wake their Digimon up. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon gain the ability to DNA Digivolve to Omnimon, who easily defeats all but the original Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but Izzy forwards him the massive amount of e-mails to slow him down. At the very last second, Omnimon impales Diaboromon through the head, disabling the missiles and killing him. Unfortunately, Diaboromon tracks down Willis and corrupts Kokomon. Present Day While visiting Mimi in New York, T.K. and Kari witness a battle between Willis, Terriermon, and Wendigomon, Kokomon's corrupted Champion form (still referred to as Kokomon). Wendigomon cryptically insists for Willis to "go back", to which he interprets as returning to Colorado. Kari, believing him to be in danger, e-mails Davis Motomiya and the other Digidestined for help in hopes of assembling in Colorado. Unfortunately, T.K. and Kari's train becomes derailed by Wendigomon on the way and they are unable to meet with the others. Meanwhile, after taking planes and taxis, Davis, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida meet Willis in a truck. When Willis tries to get their group transportation to his house to watch Futurama and play bingo, the ride leaves without him and Davis; however, Davis devises a plan to get themselves to Colorado faster with the help of Raidramon. At the rendez-vous point, Davis, Yolei, and Cody began to question Willis' knowledge about Wendigomon. Hesitantly, Willis reveals that he, as a child, tried to create a digi-egg after experiencing the joys of having his twin Digimon (Terriermon & Kokomon). However, this only resulted in Diaboromon's creation. Willis assumes full responsibility for the situation. However, Davis and Terriermon convince him to let them help, as they are friends and are on the same team. At Willis's home the next morning, Wendigomon expectedly reappears, but Digivolves to Antylamon and easily defeats the DigiDestined. Once digivolved into Cherubimon, he proceeds to eat their Digimon, but T.K. and Kari arrive at the nick of time to provide back-up with Angemon and Angewomon. Angry, Cherubimon de-Digivolves the Digimon then de-ages the Digidestined, revealing that he wanted Willis to "go back" in time to when the "strange" spirit first attacked him. To combat him, Angewomon and Angemon Digivolve to their Mega forms, Magnadramon and Seraphimon, to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Willis and Davis. Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon and allow themselves to be swallowed by Cherubimon. Inside, they see a manifestation of Wendigomon's true self, who begs them to destroy the virus. After doing so, Cherubimon succumbs to his injuries and dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home to find Kokomon's Digi-egg on the beach. Contents # FBI Warning # 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos # A Troll In Central Park Trailer # The Seventh Brother Trailer # Disney Sing Along Sings 1994 Promo # Charlotte's Web (1973) Trailer # Charlotte's Web 2 Trailer # DVD Menu # WGBH Boston TV Logo # Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) # Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) # Digimon The Movie Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 # End Credits # Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo # Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART